


the police stop

by Rangerfan58



Series: Cybertronian foster child [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the police stop

"Can I have your license, registration, and proof of insurance?"

"Of course officer, and I also have let's see three...no four rifles, three in the trunk one in the back seat, one hand gun in the glove box and...let's see did I leave my backup piece at home or did I bring it with me?...I also have three guns on my person...oh and I also have an archery set in the trunk as well"

"I see, thank you for informing me of your weapons"

"I can also show you my permits if you want"

"Yes, I also need to make sure that the guns are properly registered"

"Understood officer"

Fortunately the check came back pretty quickly but then, both she and the officer were involved in a shootout because of the fact that someone legally insane managed to steal weapons from a gun store and then deliberately looked for law enforcement

"Miss I need you to get out of here immediately"

"In case you didn't notice those are federal permits that I have, I'm joining in"

"But..."

"Officer have you ever heard of the EDC kid allowed to join in on any shootout if available?"

"I have actually...wait that equals...okay you can join in"

They ultimately had to kill the man but after Juliet wrote her reports she left to finish the training she had and didn't have anymore encounters with the police. The reason she had been stopped in the first place...a broken tail light that she fixed immediately after leaving the station


End file.
